PortableApps.com/Babyish-locale.po
PortableApps.comLocaleDetails Name=Babyish LocalizedName=Babyish Version=2.0 ContributedBy=Tom K. C. Chiu, Steve Smith, John T. Haller LocaleID=2047 LocaleWinName=LANG_BABYISH LocaleCode2=bb LocaleCode3=bab LanguageCode=bb-BK Localeglibc=bb_BK Codepage=65001 GENERAL BUTTON_OK=&OK BUTTON_CANCEL=&Känsol BUTTON_CLOSE=K&los BUTTON_REVERT=&Rīvört BUTTON_YES=&Mi BUTTON_NO=&Non BUTTON_REMIND=Rī&maind Mi Leitā COLOR_PINK=Ros COLOR_RED=Red COLOR_ORANGE=Oränj COLOR_YELLOW=Yelow COLOR_GREEN=Grīn COLOR_BLUE=Blue COLOR_PURPLE=Pörpol COLOR_VIOLET=Violèt COLOR_BLACK=Black COLOR_WHITE=Hwait COLOR_GRAY=Grey COLOR_SILVER=Silvèr COLOR_BRONZE=Bronz COLOR_GOLD=Gould COLOR_BROWN=Brawn KILOBYTE=kB MEGABYTE=MB GIGABYTE=GB FORM_MAIN APP_MENU_RUN=&Rùn APP_MENU_RUN_AS_ADMIN=Rùn as &Administāraktā APP_MENU_RENAME=Rī&neim APP_MENU_HIDE=&Neimai APP_MENU_MOVE_TO_TOP=Mūv tu &Top APP_MENU_MOVE_TO_BOTTOM=Mūv tu &Bòttòm APP_MENU_SHOW_HIDDEN=Displei Haiden A&ikons APP_MENU_REFRESH=Rī&freš APP_MENU_UNINSTALL=Deinstolleiçion APP_MENU_HELP=Help APP_MENU_START_AUTOMATICALLY=&Start Òtomeitikolli APP_MENU_EXPLORE_HERE=&Iksplor Nidou APP_MENU_ALWAYS_SHOW_ALL=Olweis Displei Ol Apps APP_MENU_SHOW_CATEGORIES=Displei Kategoris in Ol Apps Vyu APP_MENU_ALL_APPS=Ol Portàbol Apps APP_MENU_BACK=Bäk APP_MENU_CATEGORY=Kategori APP_MENU_CATEGORY_ADD=Ädd Niu Kategori APP_MENU_CATEGORY_ACCESSIBILITY=Aksesàboliti APP_MENU_CATEGORY_DEVELOPMENT=Divelopmènt APP_MENU_CATEGORY_EDUCATION=Ejukeiçion APP_MENU_CATEGORY_GAMES=Geims APP_MENU_CATEGORY_GRAPHICS_AND_PICTURES=Grafiks en Pikcös APP_MENU_CATEGORY_INTERNET=Internet APP_MENU_CATEGORY_MUSIC_AND_VIDEO=Musik en Vidio APP_MENU_CATEGORY_OFFICE=Offis APP_MENU_CATEGORY_OPERATING_SYSTEMS=Opèreitiŋ Sistèms APP_MENU_CATEGORY_SECURITY=Sekyuriti APP_MENU_CATEGORY_UTILITIES=Yutilitis APP_MENU_CATEGORY_OTHER=Kita APP_MENU_DONATE=Doneit tu nigè app APP_MENU_PIN_TO_TASKBAR=&Pin tu Taskbar APP_MENU_PREFIX_APP=App APP_MENU_WEBSITE=Websàit DRIVE_SPACE=$DRIVETOTAL dè $DRIVEFREE ICON_DOCUMENTS=&Dokyumènts ICON_MUSIC=&Musik ICON_PICTURES=&Pikcös ICON_VIDEOS=&Vidios ICON_EXPLORE=&Iksplor ICON_BACKUP=&Bäkùp ICON_MANAGE_APPS=Männeij &Apps ICON_OPTIONS=&Opçions ICON_HELP=&Help ICON_SEARCH=&Söč ICON_PERSONAL_PICTURE=Pörsònolik imeij ICON_PERSONAL_PICTURE_HINT2=Klikk tu čeinj, ràit-klikk tu klīr ICON_MENU_CHANGE_PATH=Čeinj Paŧwei ICON_MENU_CHANGE_ICON=Čeinj Aikon ICON_MENU_CHANGE_DOCUMENT_ROOT=Čeinj Dokyumènts Paŧwei ICON_MENU_RESET=Riset tu Difàults MENU_MANAGE_APPS_CHECK_FOR_UPDATES=Ček für Ù&pdeits MENU_MANAGE_APPS_GET_MORE_APPS=Get Moa Apps MENU_MANAGE_APPS_GET_MORE_APPS_BY_CATEGORY=Bai Kategori MENU_MANAGE_APPS_GET_MORE_APPS_BY_TITLE=Bai Tàitol MENU_MANAGE_APPS_GET_MORE_APPS_NEW_APPS=Niu Apps MENU_MANAGE_APPS_GET_MORE_APPS_RECENTLY_UPDATED=Zuigèn Ùpdeiten-na Apps MENU_MANAGE_APPS_GET_MORE_APPS_MOST_POPULAR=Most Popyular MENU_MANAGE_APPS_INSTALL_AN_APP=Mänyuolli Instol 1-gè App MENU_BACKUP=&Bäkùp Fayls MENU_RESTORE=&Rīstor From Bäkùp MENU_OPTIONS_SMALL_FONTS=&Smoli Fonts MENU_OPTIONS_LARGE_FONTS=&Larji Fonts MENU_OPTIONS_ADD_APP=&Instol 1-gè Niu App MENU_OPTIONS_REMOVE_APP=&Rīmūv 1-gè App MENU_OPTIONS_REFRESH_ICONS=&Rīfreš App Aikons MENU_OPTIONS_GET_APPS=&Get Moa Apps... MENU_OPTIONS_LANGUAGE=L&eŋgueij MENU_OPTIONS_SHOW_ICON=Displei PortableApps.com A&ikon MENU_OPTIONS_HIDE_DESKTOP_ICONS=&Neimai Desktop Aikons MENU_OPTIONS_THEME=&Đöme MENU_OPTIONS_THEME_INSTALL_NEW=&Ädd 1-gè Pikka Đöme MENU_OPTIONS_THEME_DEFAULT=PortableApps.com dè Difàulten Đöme MENU_OPTIONS_TRANSPARENCY=Transpärènçi MENU_HELP_ABOUT=&Àbaut MENU_HELP_CHECK_FOR_UPDATES=Ček für Ù&pdeit MENU_HELP_DONATE=Doneit tu PortableApps.com MENU_HELP_SUPPORT=Sùpport MENU_SEARCH_DRIVE=Söč nigè &Draiv MENU_SEARCH_COMPUTER=Söč nigè &Kompyutā MENU_SEARCH_WEB=Söč đe &Web MENU_SEARCH_INSTALLED_APPS=Söč Instolen &Apps MENU_TRAY_EJECT=I&jekt MENU_TRAY_EXIT=&Ziuru MENU_TRAY_POWER=&Power off / Logout MENU_TRAY_AUTOMATIC=Ò&tomeitik DIALOG_EJECT_FAIL=Folowiŋ portàbol apps wa still rùniŋ: %RUNNINGAPPS%Plīs klos ol portàbol apps bifor ijektiŋ neidè divais. DIALOG_APPS_STILL_RUNNING=Folowiŋ portàbol apps wa still rùniŋ: %RUNNINGAPPS%Plīs klos ol portàbol apps en trai again. INVALID_INSTALLER=Nigè instolā wa not dū in PortableApps.com Formät. The portable app may be altered or not fully portable and should not be used without verifying the source of this file. Would you like to continue with the installation? CHECK_DRIVE=&Ček Draiv Für Öras CHECKING_DRIVE_WINDOW_TITLE=Čekiŋ draiv %DRIVE% für öras... AUTORUN_CHANGE_WARNING_TITLE=Wōrniŋ: Autorun Čeinjen AUTORUN_CHANGE_WARNING=PortableApps.com Platform has detected that the autorun configuration of this device has changed. These changes may be caused by a virus or spyware infection or by another application modifying the autorun.inf file. If you did not make these changes yourself, you should scan this device for viruses and spyware now. APP_MENU_FAVORITE=Feivoràit DIALOG_SHARED_LIBRARY_DOWNLOAD=Nigè applaikeiçion rīkwair %SHAREDLIBRARY% tu rùn. Ayisyur tu òtomeitikolli dawnloud en instol tu neidè divais nau? DIALOG_SHARED_LIBRARY_DOWNLOAD_OPTIONAL=This application requires %SHAREDLIBRARY% to enable certain functionality. Would you like to automatically download and install it to your device now? DIALOG_SHARED_LIBRARY_ASK_NEXT_TIME=Would you like to be prompted to download %SHAREDLIBRARY% the next time it is required by an application? DIALOG_SHARED_LIBRARY_OPTIONAL_ASK_NEXT_TIME=Would you like to be prompted to download %SHAREDLIBRARY% the next time it can be used by an application? DIALOG_NET_FRAMEWORK_DOWNLOAD=This application requires the Microsoft .NET Framework %VERSION% installed on the local PC to run. Installation requires administrative rights and may require a reboot of the PC. Would you like to download and install it now? DIALOG_NET_FRAMEWORK_REQUIRED=This application requires the Microsoft .NET Framework %VERSION% installed on the local PC to run. Please run Windows Update or visit update.microsoft.com within Internet Explorer to download and install it. TRAY_APPS=&Apps TRAY_FAVORITES=&Feivoràits CLOSE_APPS_ON_EXIT_QUERY=Would you like to automatically close your portable apps when you exit the platform? CLOSE_APPS_ON_EXIT_QUERY_HEADER=Klos apps upon ziuru? SECURITY_HASH_FAILED_ON_FILE=The file %HASHEDFILE% has been altered or should not exist in this location. This could be an indication of a covert attempt to hijack the application using DLL injection. Please check the application before using it. SECURITY_UNEXPECTED_DLLS=One or more unexpected DLL files were found in the same directory as %LAUNCHERFILE%. This could be an indication of a covert attempt to hijack the application using DLL injection. Please check the application before using it. TASKBAR_LINK_CREATED=In the Explorer window that will open, please drag the shortcut %SHORTCUTNAME% to the taskbar to pin your portable app. You may close the Explorer window afterward. PORTABLEAPPS.COM_ICON SHOW_PLATFORM=&Displei PortableApps.com Plätform ALWAYS_ON_TOP=Olweis On &Top HIDE_ICON=&Neimai Nigè Aikon FORM_RENAME_MENU_ITEM CAPTION=Rīneim LABEL_ORIGINAL=Orijinol Neim LABEL_CUSTOM=Kùstomaisen Neim FORM_UNINSTALL_DIALOG TITLE=Ùninstol %APPNAME%? MESSAGE=WARNING: Ùninstoliŋ will remove the portable app and all of its settings (preferences, bookmarks, etc). Documents or files saved to your Documents or other folders will not be affected, but all files within this directory will be deleted: QUESTION=Ayisyur nei diŋyiu Ùninstol %APPNAME%? FAILMESSAGE=Ùnabol tu Ùninstol %APPNAME%. FORM_UNINSTALLING_DIALOG TITLE=Ùninstoliŋ %APPNAME% MESSAGE=Ùninstoliŋ %APPNAME%. Plīs weit... FORM_UPDATE LABEL_UPDATE=Ùpdeit LABEL_CHECK_INQUIRY=Would you like to check for a new version of the PortableApps.com Platform? LABEL_CHECKING=Checking for updates... LABEL_UP_TO_DATE=There are no new updates available. LABEL_DOWNLOADING=Dawnloudiŋ Ùpdeit... LABEL_UPDATED=The PortableApps.com Platform has been updated. FORM_OPTIONS FORM_NAME=Opçions TAB_GENERAL=Jenerol TAB_THEMES=Đömes TAB_CONNECTION=Konnekçion TAB_FILE_ASSOCIATIONS=Fayl Assosieiçions TAB_FONTS=Taipsets TAB_ADVANCED=Gokab TAB_UPDATER=Ùpdeita TAB_ORGANIZATION=Organaiseiçion TAB_APP_STORE=App Stor CONNECTION_CONNECTION_TYPE=Konnekçion Taip CONNECTION_TYPE_AUTOMATIC=Automatic (Rekommenden) CONNECTION_TYPE_DIRECT=Direkt Konnekçion (Mwu Proksi) CONNECTION_TYPE_PROXY=Manual Proksi Konfigyureiçion CONNECTION_PROXY_IP=HTTP Proksi IP CONNECTION_PROXY_PORT=Port GENERAL_DISLAY_OPTIONS=Displei Opçions GENERAL_USE_LARGE_FONTS=Yus Larji Fonts GENERAL_MENU_TRANSPARENCY=Menyu Transparençi GENERAL_MENU_TRANSPARENCY_OFF=Off (100% Opacity) GENERAL_LANGUAGE=Leŋgueij GENERAL_LANGUAGE_USE_FOR_ALL=Yus nigè lengueij for ol portàbol apps GENERAL_APP_LIST_ORGANIZATION=App List Organaiseiçion GENERAL_SMART_WITH_CATEGORIES=Smart wiŧ Kategoris - Feivoràits and recent apps on first screen. All apps by category on second. GENERAL_SMART_ALPHA=Smart Alphabetical - Favourites and recent apps on first screen. All apps alphabetically on second. GENERAL_SHOW_ALL_CATEGORIES=Displei Ol with Kategoris - Feivoraits listed first then all other apps grouped by category. GENERAL_SHOW_ALL_ALPHABETICALLY=Show All Alphabetically - Feivoraits listed first then all other apps listed alphabetically. THEMES_THEME_PREVIEW=Đöme Privyu THEMES_ADD_THEME=Ädd Đöme THEMES_GET_THEMES=Get Đömes THEMES_USE_THEME=Yus nigè Đöme THEMES_REMOVE_THEME=Rīmūv Đöme THEMES_CUSTOM_COLOR=Kùstomais Kalar THEMES_CUSTOM_COLOR_PREVIEW=Kùstomais Kalar Privyu THEMES_BEVELED=Bevellen THEMES_CLASSIC=Klassik THEMES_MODERN=Modan THEMES_GLASSY=Glassi THEMES_RETRO=Retro THEMES_FLAT=Flät THEMES_LIGHT=Lait THEMES_DARK=Dark THEMES_DEFAULT=Ständard THEMES_SMOOTH=Mjuk FILE_ASSOCIATIONS_EXTENSION=Fayltaip FILE_ASSOCIATIONS_OPEN_WITH=Opèn Wiŧ FILE_ASSOCIATIONS_ICON=Aikon FILE_ASSOCIATIONS_ADD=Ädd Fayltaip FILE_ASSOCIATIONS_EDIT=Edit Fayltaip FILE_ASSOCIATIONS_DELETE=Dilit Fayltaip FILE_ASSOCIATIONS_DISABLE=Disàbol fayl assosieiçion FONTS_NAME=Taipfeis dè Neim FONTS_FILE=Taipfeis dè Fayl FONTS_ADD=Ädd Taipfeis FONTS_REMOVE=Rīmūv Taipfeis FONTS_DISABLE=Disàbol portàbol taipfeis ADVANCED_UPDATER=Ùpdeitā dè Setings ADVANCED_UPDATER_FREQUENCY=Check for updates... ADVANCED_UPDATER_STARTUP=Ùpon plätform dè startup ADVANCED_UPDATER_DAILY=Once every day ADVANCED_UPDATER_HOURLY=Once every hour ADVANCED_UPDATER_MANUAL=Onli when I click Check for Updates ADVANCED_BOLD_FOLDER_NAMES=Bold Folder Neims ADVANCED_BETA_PLATFORM_RELEASES=Update to Beta platform releases ADVANCED_REMAIN_VISIBLE=Not dū haid menyu when fokùs losen ADVANCED_START_MINIMIZED=Start menyu minimaisen ADVANCED_FADE_MENU=Feid menyu dè in en out ADVANCED_HIDE_DESKTOP_ICONS=Neimai desktop aikons when running ADVANCED_SHOW_SINGLE_APP_ICON=Displei onli 1-gè aikon for apps with multiple aikons ADVANCED_DISABLE_SPLASH_SCREENS=Disable app splash screens (where supported) ADVANCED_DISABLE_SCROLLBAR=Disabol Skrollbar ADVANCED_NOT_ALL_APPS_SUPPORT=Not ol apps support nigè feature ADVANCED_HIDE_PORTABLE_IN_APP_NAMES=Neimai "Portàbol" in App Neims ADVANCED_EXPAND_CATEGORIES=Ikspänd kategoris ADVANCED_APP_DIRECTORY_SETTINGS=Softwär direktori dè setiŋ ADVANCED_APP_DIRECTORY_SHOW_OPEN_SOURCE_ONLY=Displei onli Guŋhoi Kontent Softwär ADVANCED_APP_DIRECTORY_SHOW_ADVANCED_APPS=Displei osou softwär für Gokab yusās (Beta/Test) ADVANCED_BOLD_FAVORITES=Bold Feivoraits ADVANCED_SHOW_INSTALLED_APPS=Displei Instolen Apps ADVANCED_COLLAPSE_OTHER_CATEGORIES_ON_EXPAND=Kolläps Kitadè Kategoris When 1-gè Ikspänden ADVANCED_COLLAPSE_CATEGORIES_ON_MINIMIZE=Kolläps kategoris when minimaisen ADVANCED_KEYBOARD_FRIENDLY=Screen reader-friendly selections in updater and app directory ADVANCED_CLOSE_APPS_ON_PLATFORM_EXIT=Klos apps upon plätform ziuru ADVANCED_SEARCH_WITHIN_APP_DESCRIPTIONS=Search within app descriptions when searching ADVANCED_LOGGING=Log plätform ivents tu 1-ge tekstfayl ADVANCED_APP_PATHS_TOOLTIPS=Displei app pathweis in tooltips ADVANCED_APP_PUBLISHER_TOOLTIPS=Displei publisher in tooltips ADVANCED_KEEP_MENU_VISIBLE=Keep menu visible after starting apps ADVANCED_START_MINIMIZED=Start the menu minimized SHOW_UPDATER_STARTUP_ERRORS=Show updater startup errors HIDE_TASKBAR_ICON=Hide taskbar icon (takes effect on next launch) HIDE_SEARCH_WHEN_NOT_IN_USE=Hide search bar when not in use FORM_ABOUT TAB_PLATFORM=Plätform TAB_SPONSORS=Sponsās TAB_APPS=Apps TAB_WHATS_NEW=Pikka nius HEADER_PLATINUM_SPONSORS=Platinum Sponsās HEADER_GOLD_SPONSORS=Gould Sponsās HEADER_SILVER_SPONSORS=Silvèr Sponsās HEADER_BRONZE_SPONSORS=Bronz Sponsās HEADER_SUPPORTERS=Sùpportās BUTTON_COPY=Kopi WHATS_NEW_HEADER=PortableApps.com plätform dè nius DONATION_ASK=PortableApps.com behöver din hjälp för att fortsätta ge dig bra mjukvaror gratis. Du kan hjälpa till genom att donera en liten summa till PortableApps.com med ditt bankkort, bankkonto eller PayPal. Du kan också använda bitcoin, litecoin eller dogecoin. Kan du inte snälla hjälpa till att stödja PortableApps.com? UPDATER COLUMN_APP=Portable App COLUMN_DOWNLOAD_SIZE=Dawnloud Saiz COLUMN_INSTALL_SIZE=Instol Saiz COLUMN_DESCRIPTION=Diskraipcion COLUMN_APP_TYPE=AppTaip COLUMN_CATEGORY=Kategori COLUMN_SUBCATEGORY=Sùb-kategori COLUMN_RELEASE_DATE=Released On COLUMN_UPDATED_DATE=Updated On COLUMN_ABBREVIATION_MEGABYTE=MB INTRO_WAIT=Čekiŋ PortableApps.com für apps... INTRO_UPTODATE=Ol portàbol apps wa up-tu-deit. INTRO_NOOTHERAPPS=Ol available portable apps are already installed. You rock! SELECTION_HEADING_NEW=Dawnloud Niu Portàbol Apps SELECTION_SUBHEADING_NEW=Silekt the portàbol apps you would like to instol en klikk %NEXT% SELECTION_HEADING_UPDATE=Update Portable Apps SELECTION_SUBHEADING_UPDATE=Updates are available for the following portable apps DOWNLOAD_HEADING=Dawnloudiŋ en Instoliŋ DOWNLOAD_SUBHEADING=Please wait while the portable apps are downloaded and installed FINISH_HEADING_NEW=Portable Apps Added FINISH_TEXT_NEW=Your new portable apps have been installed and are now available in the PortableApps.com Menu. FINISH_HEADING_UPDATE=Ùpdeit Komplīt FINISH_TEXT_UPDATE=Your portable apps have been updated and are available in the PortableApps.com Menu. FINISH_HEADING_FAIL=Öra FINISH_TEXT_FAIL=The PortableApps.com Updater did not complete successfully. Please try again later. FINISH_HEADING_NOSELECTION=Mwu Apps Silekten FINISH_TEXT_NOSELECTIONSTORE=Mwu Apps Silekten für instoleiçion. If nei vill installera nya appar, vänligen öppna %APPSTORE% igen och välj några appar. FINISH_TEXT_NOSELECTIONUPDATER=Inga appar valdes för uppdatering. If nei vill uppdatera dina appar, vänligen öppna %UPDATER% igen och välj vilka du vill uppdatera. ERROR_NOCONNECTION=Unable to connect to PortableApps.com to retrieve portable apps. Please try again later. FIRSTRUN=Would you like the PortableApps.com Platform to automatically check for updates on startup? REQUIRED_PLATFORM_UPDATE=Rikwaren Plätform Ùpdeit DOWNLOADING_X_OF_Y=Dawnloudiŋ %APPSTOPROCESS%-gè dè de-%CURRENTAPP%-gè:%CURRENTAPPNAME%... DOWNLOADREMAINING=rīmeiniŋ DOWNLOADCONNECTING=Konnektiŋ... DOWNLOADSECOND=sekond DOWNLOADHOUR=sigan DOWNLOADMINUTE=minut DOWNLOADPLURAL=s DOWNLOADKB=kB DOWNLOADKBS=kB/s DOWNLOADOF=, toutol DOWNLOADERROR=Dawnloud Öra: %ERROR% ùpon fayl %FILE% DOWNLOADERRORSENDREQUEST=Not àbol tu dawnloud nige fayl. Detta kan vara på grund av en proxy eller 1-ge nätverksproblem, eller så tillåter inte nedladdningsservern nedladdningar från din plats. Fil: %FILE% DOWNLOADINVALID=The downloaded copy of %CURRENTAPPNAME% is not valid and can not be installed. This could be due to an incomplete download or other network issue. Please try running the updater again when complete. INSTALLING_X_OF_Y=Installing %CURRENTAPP% of %APPSTOPROCESS%: %CURRENTAPPNAME%... LARGE_DRIVE_WORKAROUND=Some of the portable apps will show an error that there is not enough space on your device during installation. This is due to a slight incompatibility with drives over 2TB and the older installer they are packaged with. Just click OK to the error and then click Next on the directory selection screen to continue installing them when they pop up. This issue will be fully resolved shortly. ALREADY_RUNNING=The PortableApps.com Updater or App Directory is already running. This could be the PortableApps.com Platform automatically checking for updates on startup. Please wait for other instances to finish before starting another. DOWNLOADERRORSITEMAINTENANCE=The PortableApps.com website is temporarily inaccessible due to maintenance and the app can not be downloaded. Please try again later. (File: %FILE%) SUBCATEGORIES Magnification=Mägnifaikeiçion On-Screen Keyboards=On-Skrīn Kībōds Database=Deitābeis Packaging=Päkeijiŋ Portablization=Portàbolaiseiçion Programming Environment=Progremiŋ Environmènt Servers=Söverās Text Editors and IDEs=Tekst Editās en IDE Web Editors=Web Editās Astronomy=Astronomi Dictionaries=Dikçionaris Geography=Jiografi Genealogy=Jenealoji Memorization=Memoraiseiçion Religion=Rilijion Technical Computing=Teknikol Kompyutiŋ Typing=Taipiŋ Action=Akçion Adventure=Adventure Arcade=Arcade Board=Bōd Card=Kard Emulators=Emyuleitās Music=Musik Puzzle=Pùzzol Racing=Reisiŋ Role-Playing=Roul-Pleiiŋ Strategy=Sträteji Diagramming=Diagremiŋ Image Editors=Imeij Editās Image Viewers=Imeij Vyuās Rendering=Rendèriŋ Vector Graphics=Vektor Grafiks Browsers=Brawsā Chat=Chat Download Managers=Dawnloud Männeijās Email=E-meil File Sharing=Fayl Šäriŋ FTP Clients=FTP Klaiènts Podcast Receivers=Podkast Risīvās RSS Readers=RSS Rīdās Telnet and SSH=Telnet en SSH Audio Editors and Converters=Òdio Editās en Konvörtās CD/DVD Burning and Authoring=KD/DVD Börniŋ en Òŧoriŋ Media Players=Midia Pleiās Music Creation and Notation=Musik Krieiçion en Nouteiçion Video Editors=Vidio Editās Document Viewers=Dokyumènt Vyuās Calculators=Kalkyuleitors Financial=Fainänsol Journaling=Journaliŋ Office Suites=Offis Suites Organization=Orgànaiseiçion Sticky Notes=Sticky Nouts Document Tools=Document Tūls Presentations=Prisenteiçions Spreadsheets=Spreadsheets Word Processors=Wördprosesās Antivirus and Antispyware=Antivirus and Antispyware Password Managers=Paswörd Männeijās Secure File Deletion=Sekyur Fayl Diliçion Disk Tools=Disk Tūls File Comparison=Fayl Kompäreiçion File Compression and Packaging=Fayl Kompresçion en Päkeijiŋ File Managers=Fayl Männeijās Networking=Netwörkiŋ Remote Connectivity=Rīmot Konnektiviti Synchronization=Synĥronaiseiçion Task Managers=Task Männeijās Time Wasters=Time Wasters Timers=Taimās Desktop Enhancement=Desktop Enhansmènt Clipboard Enhancement=Klipbōd Enhansmènt Uninstallers=Ùninstolās Screenshot Tools=Screenshot Tools Consoles=Konsols Unit Conversion=Yunit Konvörçion Miscellaneous=Daivörs Typing Assistance=Taipiŋ Assistàns Application Launcher=Applaikeiçion dè Startā CAD (Computer-Aided Design)=KAD (Komputā-Aiden Disain) Clocks=Klokks Desktop Publishing=Desktop pùblišiŋ Ebooks=E-būks File Analysis=Fayl analais File Utilities=Fayl yutilitis Font tools=Taipset tūls Misc=Daivörs Note-Taking=Noutis-Teikiŋ Other=Kita Physics=Fisiks Social Media=Sosiol midia System tools=Sistèm tūls Text-to-Speech=Tekst-tu-Spīkiŋā Registry tools=Rejistèry tūls Data recovery=Deitā rīkòvèriŋ tūls Translation=Transleiçion Firewall=Fairwol Password generator=Paswörd jenereitā Auditory=Òditori Encryption=Enkrypçion Category:Softwär lokolaiseiçion